dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Damian Wayne (Terra Primal)
O Contrato de Lázaro Noites de Trevas: Metal Damian ajudou na luta contra os Cavaleiros das Trevas em sua invasão, formando a Resistência em Gotham com Arqueiro Verde, Crocodilo, Asa Noturna e a Arlequina. Eles perderam Crocodilo, os Jovens Titãs e o Esquadrão Suicida, mas derrotaram Senhor Frio, Charada e o gêmeo do mal de Damian da Terra -22 e fez a descoberta de que seres do Multiverso das Trevas podem ser mortos pelo Metal Enésimo. Os Novos Titãs | Poderes = | Habilidades = * : Damian afirmou que seu treinamento com a Liga dos Assassinos deu-lhe maior domínio do arco do que o mesmo Arqueiro Verde. * : Damian é considerado habilidoso com um pincel como ele está com uma espada. * : Treinado por sua mãe e a Liga dos Assassinos na forma de controlar uma empresa com um punho de ferro. Mesmo quando jovem, ele sabe que nos negócios há guerras e, mesmo na guerra, há assassinos. Damian está envolvido com os membros do conselho da Wayne Enterprises. Ele até intimidou os membros do conselho rastreando irregularidades financeiras nas contas da Wayne Enterprises. * : Damian se disfarçou como um ônibus idoso e um professor substituto. * : Ele aprendeu a dirigir aos cinco anos de idade. * : Treinada pela Liga dos Assassinos, Damian afirmou que conhece tantas artes marciais como a Batman e pode usá-las de forma mais eficaz. Isso pode ser um comentário em grande parte exagerado, mas não se deve pedir a verificação. Damián pode não ser fisicamente resistente, mas ele sabe controlar seu peso e afirmou que ele sabe, "mil maneiras de matar um homem". O treinamento de Damian tornou-o um formidável combatente mão-a-mão capaz de derrotar ou segurar o seu próprio contra múltiplos oponentes, adversários armados ou qualificados combatentes mão-a-mão. * : Damian herdou um QI genial de seu pai. * : Damian pode imitar perfeitamente os padrões de voz e fala de alguém, como ele imitou a voz de Tim Drake para ter acesso a Batcaverna. * * : Ele já ensinou uma aula de geologia por um dia na escola de Jon Smith. * : Damian was able to sneak into Gotham City and furthermore into the Batcave virtually undetected until he felt necessary. Of all the Robins, Damian may be the one that is the most silent. * : Damian agrediu tanto Tim Drake e Bruce Wayne em ocasiões separadas com sua espada, aparentemente a mesma espada usada por Ra's al Ghul. Embora Damian já não use sua espada, ele pode ser incomparável com um se armado corretamente. * : Damian é treinado pela Liga dos Assassinos em Shuriken jogando e treinado por Batman em jogar Batarangue. | Força = | Fraquezas = * Arrogância: Mais frequentemente do que não, Damian acredita ser melhor do que ele, isso permitiu subestimar oponentes e irritar seus aliados. | Equipamento = | Transporte = | Armas = | Nota = * * Damian foi originalmente criado por Mike W. Barr como o filho sem nome de Batman e Talia na graphic novel Filho do Demônio (1987). Naquela história, Talia e Bruce fizeram sexo consensual e ela engravidou. Bruce sabia sobre sua gravidez, mas depois mentiu e disse a ele que havia abortado. Talia deu o bebê para um orfanato e ele foi adotado por um casal não identificado. O nome do bebê nunca foi dado. Depois de Zero Hora (1994), Dennis O'Neil anunciou que toda a história fora retraída: Talia nunca esteve grávida e Bruce não tinha filhos. Nos livros O Reino do Amanhã (1996) e (1999), ambientados em um futuro alternativo, Bruce e Talia têm um filho adulto chamado Ibn al Xu'ffasch, mas (na época) essa era uma história do Túnel do Tempo, então não teve impacto na continuidade. Depois de Crise Infinita, Grant Morrison retransmitiu a criança de volta à existência, com detalhes alterados. Como revelado em Batman #656, Talia havia drogado Bruce e teve relações sexuais com ele, a fim de conceber uma criança como parte de um experimento eugênico. Ela nomeou a criança Damian. Bruce nunca soube que ela estava grávida, e ele não aprendeu sobre Damian até anos mais tarde. Morrison e Andy Kubert renovaram o personagem, criando sua aparência e personalidade no arco "Batman e Filho". Sua primeira aparição na continuidade da Terra Primal é vista na trama de"Nascido para Matar" por Peter Tomasi. No entanto, nenhuma mudança direta foi feita em seu personagem. | Curiosidades = * Enquanto o Pré-Ponto de Ignição Damian não conheceu sua mãe até ele ter oito anos, Novo 52 Damian conhecia sua mãe toda a vida e eles tinham uma relação mãe-filho. *Damian declarou-se vegetariano. *Damian tem um forte amor pelos animais. Os animais de estimação que ele possuiu incluem Golias (dragão-morcego), Bat-Vaca, Titus (cachorro), e Alfred (gato). *A partir de , Damian tem 13 anos. | Wikipedia = Damian Wayne | Links = }} Categoria:Robin Categoria:Anteriormente Morto Categoria:Membros da Liga dos Assassinos Categoria:Vegetarianos Categoria:Estudantes da Academia de Gotham Categoria:Estudandes Categoria:Egípcios Categoria:Personagens Novos 52